Interest in free-space communications is increasing, driven by a market potential for communications access in places where traditional communication infrastructure (wired or wireless) is limited, or is difficult to implement (e.g., due to unfavorable geographical terrains). For example, broadband communications for Internet requires transmitting large data sets. The current solution for broadband communications between satellites and between satellites and Earth is radio frequency (RF) communications. However, RF is limited in bandwidth and limitations are placed on spectrum by government. Further, RF communications requires large beam diameter, and is susceptible to interference, interception, and jamming.
An important parameter associated with implementing conventional satellite communications is the size, weight and power (“SWaP”) requirement of the satellite's hardware. For example, it costs USD 5000-10,000 to launch a pound of weight in space. One substantial contributor to the weight of the satellite is the high-power amplifier in the transmitter of the satellite. The high power amplifier is needed to account for losses in transmission of signals from the satellite to a ground based receiver.
Various aspects of this application are directed towards addressing these and other drawbacks and challenges of conventional free-space optical systems and methods with a need to reduce the SWaP requirements.